Onions
Onions are an ingredient used in various Gamerias. In Papa's Pizzeria/HD/To Go!, Papa's Burgeria/HD/To Go!, and Papa's Taco Mia!/HD/To Go!, Onions are available as an ingredient at the start of the game. In Papa's Hot Doggeria/HD/To Go!, Onions are one of the toppings unlocked with Scooter when the player reaches Rank 2. In Papa's Pastaria, Onions are one of the standard toppings unlocked with Sarge Fan when the player reaches Rank 35. In Papa's Cheeseria, Sauteed Onions are one of standard sandwich toppings unlocked with Matt when the player reaches Rank 20. Customers who order this (Pizzeria) *Big Pauly *Cecilia *Gino Romano *Little Edoardo *Papa Louie *Peggy *Prudence *SargeFan! *Taylor Customers who order this (Burgeria) *Akari *Alberto *Carlo Romano *Cecilia *Chuck *Clair *Clover *Doan *Edna *Gino Romano *Kayla *Kingsley *Lisa *Maggie *Mandi *Mary *Matt *Mindy *Mitch *Peggy *Prudence *Sarge Fan! *Sasha *Timm *Wally Customers who order this (Taco Mia!) *Bruna Romano *Cecilia *Chuck *Connor *Doan *Georgito *Kayla *Kingsley *Maggie/Mitch *Nick *Olga *Roy *Sarge Fan! *Sue *Timm *Tohru *Vicky *Wally *Robby (Closer) *Akari (Closer) Customers who order this (Burgeria HD/To Go!) Onion *Akari *Captain Cori *Cecilia *Clair *Clover *Doan *Edna *Gino Romano *Gremmie *Hank *Ivy *Kayla *Kingsley *Lisa *Maggie *Mandi *Mary *Mindy *Mitch *Peggy *Sarge Fan! *Sasha *Timm *Wally *Zoe *Quinn (Closer) *Robby (Closer) Customers who order this (Hot Doggeria) *Scooter (Unlocked) *Akari *Allan *Big Pauly *Bruna Romano *Captain Cori *Carlo Romano *Clair *Cletus *Clover *Foodini *Franco *Hank *James *Kingsley *Lisa *Maggie *Mandi *Marty *Matt *Mindy *Mitch *Nick *Papa Louie *Penny *Professor Fitz *Prudence *Rico *Rita *Robby *Roy *Sarge Fan! *Shannon *Skyler *Timm *Tohru *Vicky *Wendy *Zoe *Bertha (Closer) *Pinch Hitwell (Closer) Customers who order this (Pastaria) *Sarge Fan (Unlocked) *Carlo Romano *Cecilia *Cletus *Clover *Foodini *Franco *James *Johnny *Lisa *Nevada *Olga *Wendy *Zoe *Radlynn (Closer) Customers who order this (Pizzeria To Go!) *Akari *Big Pauly *Chuck *Cletus *Doan *Edna *Gino Romano *James *Kayla *Olga *Olivia *Professor Fitz *Prudence *Rico *Sarge Fan *Shannon *Taylor *Vicky *Zoe *Trishna (Closer) Customers who order this (Cheeseria) *Matt (Unlocked) *Cletus *Crystal *Edna *Hope *Kingsley *Little Edoardo *Mandi *Mayor Mallow *Nick *Ninjoy *Prudence *Rico *Sarge Fan *Scooter *Shannon *Skyler *Trishna *Wally *Radlynn (Closer) Customers who order this (Taco Mia HD) *Alberto *Bertha *Boomer *Brody *Bruna Romano *Cecilia *Cherissa *Chuck *Connor *Crystal *Deano *Doan *Foodini *Georgito *Gremmie *Hank *Hope *Janana *Johnny *Julep *Kahuna *Kayla *Kingsley *Matt *Mayor Mallow *Nevada *Nick *Ninjoy *Olivia *Penny *Pinch Hitwell *Prudence *Radlynn *Roy *Santa *Sarge Fan *Scarlett *Skyler *Steven *Sue *Timm *Tohru *Trishna *Utah *Vicky *Wally *Wendy *Akari (Closer) *Robby (Closer) Customers who order this (Taco Mia To Go!) *Alberto *Bertha *Boomer *Brody *Bruna Romano *Cecilia *Cherissa *Chuck *Connor *Crystal *Deano *Doan *Foodini *Georgito *Gremmie *Hank *Hope *Janana *Johnny *Julep *Kahuna *Kayla *Kingsley *Matt *Mayor Mallow *Nevada *Nick *Ninjoy *Olivia *Penny *Pinch Hitwell *Prudence *Radlynn *Roy *Santa *Sarge Fan *Scarlett *Skyler *Steven *Sue *Timm *Tohru *Trishna *Utah *Vicky *Wally *Wendy *Wylan B *Akari (Closer) *Robby (Closer) Customers who order this (Pizzeria HD) Customers who order this (Hot Doggeria HD) Customers who order this (Hot Doggeria To Go!) * Scooter (Unlocked) * Akari * Allan * Big Pauly * Bruna Romano * Captain Cori * Clair * Foodini * Franco * Indigo * James * Lisa * Maggie * Mandi * Marty * Matt * Mitch * Nick * Professor Fitz * Rico * Rita * Robby * Sarge Fan * Scarlett * Shannon * Skyler * Steven * Timm * Tohru * Trishna * Wendy * Zoe * Bertha (Closer) * Whiff (Closer) Specials using this ingredient Papa's Cheeseria *Awesome Onion *Butterbrezel *Cluck and Onion *Gorgonzilla *Heaping Hoggy *Sarge's Revenge *Surf and Turf *Western Omelette *Wild Western Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go! *Ancho Onion *Blazing Blue *Carne Con Queso *Carnita Fajita *Cerdo Ranchero *Cerdo Vaquero *Cheesy Churrasco *Cool Azul *Crunchy Carne Asada *Garden Pita *Guacamole Grande *Misterio Zafiro Papa's Pizzeria HD *Chicken Cacciatore *Fugazza Con Jamón *Lomi-Lomi Bruschetta *Rustic Garden *The Californian *The Denver *The Smokehouse *The Works Trivia *Sarge Fan is obsessed with onions. *Onions are one of the most used ingredients in the gamerias, appearing in 18 games overall. *Onions are among the most popular toppings in both Papa's Burgeria and Papa's Hot Doggeria. *Radlynn is the only closer to order Onions in Papa's Pastaria and Papa's Cheeseria. Posters es:Cebollas zh:Onions Category:Ingredients Category:Papa's Pizzeria Toppings Category:Papa's Burgeria Toppings Category:Papa's Taco Mia! Toppings Category:Papa's Burgeria HD Toppings Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria Toppings Category:Papa's Burgeria To Go! Toppings Category:Papa's Pastaria Toppings Category:Papa's Pizzeria To Go! Toppings Category:Papa's Cheeseria Toppings Category:Papa's Taco Mia HD Toppings Category:Papa's Taco Mia To Go! Toppings Category:Papa's Pizzeria HD Toppings Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Toppings Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Toppings